


A New Friend

by neonpolitann



Series: Steven Universe [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Love at First Sight, Misunderstandings, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonpolitann/pseuds/neonpolitann
Summary: Steven and Connie end up having a huge misunderstanding as their first meeting.Steven ends up making up for it.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Steven Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A New Friend

The faint, soft lull of rain pouring down onto the sidewalk filled Steven's ears, making his grip on the umbrella handle shift multiple times in his hand.

His lips pursed together as his eyes fell onto the back of the girl in front of him; her name is Connie from what he knows. And just the pure sight of her was what made his heart twist and begin to ache- everything was a misunderstanding. He wasn't-

A small sigh from her caught his attention, she retracted slightly back into the school, covering from the rain; she doesn't have an umbrella. 

Steven took a deep breath. He can do it, he can talk to her, Pearl always told him if there's a misunderstanding at school, to just talk and set things straight. 

"Come on, you can do it, Universe..." he muttered to himself, his feet leading him to the girl.

Connie barely glanced over to him once his footsteps reached her ears, they made eye contact for a split second. A nervous smile grew on his face as he weakly waved, "Hey.." She frowned, immediately turning her head away, making his smile immediately break.

His teeth pinched his bottom lip, a small sigh came from his lips as he retracted his umbrella open with a soft, yet satisfying pop. "I just wanted you to know," Steven stepped forward, the sound of the rain bouncing off the umbrella above him filled his ears. "I was just trying to take the gum off of your seat." Steven turned his head to look at her, their eyes meeting once again with only circular frames in-between them.

"I swear."

A hand reached up to his neck, gently rubbing it as a smile barely cracked on his lips, "I've never went to school before." His gaze fell down to the soaked cement. "I've never really had friends my age." 

"It's all sort of..." He looked up to the sky in thought, he gave a light shrug, a smile breaking out onto his face. "New to me."

Connie glanced away for a second, her lips pursing, but looked back to the taller boy once his arm extended out to her, the umbrella reaching over her head more than his. Her eyes glanced down to his hand holding the grip of the umbrella, it was lose, then gently gestured for her to take it from him. Connie gently shook off whatever shock she had, slowly taking the umbrella from him as the boy was continuingly getting more soaked; but he didn't care. He just held that small, reassuring smile to her.

After the grip was slipped into her hand, she glanced back up to him for a split second, only for her vision to snap to black as something surrounded her. Steven sputtered, then let out a laugh as she gently picked the edge of the umbrella up to look at him, her face burning in embarrassment, but she smiled either way, giggles slipping out from her throat.

Steven cleared his throat as Connie fixed the umbrella, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Connie stared dumbfoundedly at his back, watching as his jacket welcomely accepted the rain, letting it further soak him as he walked down the steps to the van parked across the steps. She shook her head, giving a small wave, "See you tom- toma- tomo..." Her voice got caught in her throat, making her eyebrows furrow. "Why am I stuttering...?"

Steven suppressed a shiver threatening to overtake his body.

"oH LOOK AT THAT!" Steven flinched at the sudden, loud voice. He looked up, meeting eyes with a blob of whitish purple hair and a large smirk on her face. "First day of school and we already have two lovebirds!" Steven clicked his tongue, shaking his head with a smile. "No, it's not like that. She's just a friend."


End file.
